trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NeviemLellux
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Grub= |age = 6 Alternian solar sweeps (13 Earth years) |screenname = neviemLellux |style = All capital letters and replaces "i" with "!" and "s" with "?". She always ends sentences with an "‽". |specibus = ? |modus = ? |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Maid of Spark |zodiac = A sign for Neptune. |relations = Suurem Pipacs - Matesprit and Server Player Dyaman Zirnis - Moirail and Client Player Zydrai Onagre - Kismesis The Topaz - Ancestor}}Neviem Lellux, also known by her Trollian handle, neviemLellux, is a pre-Scratch troll who lived on Beforus in "A Million Ways To Die". She has cerulean blood, and is afforded the ability to control electricity, as long as she consumes mind honey, which she receives in abundance from her good friend Zydrai Onagre. Character Introduction You are the MAID OF SPARK, or you will be once you awake on DERSE. Once you enter the game, you will start in the LAND OF SHOCK AND WAVES, which is inhabited by IGUANAS. There, the enemies drop RADON GRIST and serve the feared DENIZEN XOLOTL, but you'll surely be able to overcome them. Your username is neviemLellux, and YOU L!KE TO ?PEAK !N A WAY THAT ROU?E? YOUR FR!END? AND ?ET? OFF THE CONVER?AT!ON W!TH A BANG‽ Mythological Role As the Maid of Spark, Neviem's abilities are not properly known as of yet. However, should the theories for the powers of the Maid class be taken into account, then there are three possible explanations for her powers. As one who "counters/defends against an enemy's attacks using aspect", Neviem can use her mind honey fuelled powers of being able to manipulate electricity to form a static forcefield around herself, which is nearly impenetrable. Conversely, as one who "provides itself with its aspect", the Maid class could work to Neviem's favour by providing herself with the powers of electrical manipulation, though only when fuelled by mind honey. As a God Tier, however, Neviem is able to access these powers without the aid of any mind altering substances, and is shown to crackle with electricity when excited or angered. The remaining theory states that the Maid class could be one that "provides others with their aspect". This was seen most notably when Neviem managed to power the Onlinear Vertizontal System which allowed all of the trolls and humans to meet up, and freely enter and leave the dream bubbles. Abilities *Sparkleberry: A defensive move. Boosts the user's stats. *Sparkplugging: A defensive move. Boosts allies' stats by creating a burst of electricity which propels stats upwards. *Switchmaid: An offensive move. Neviem lashes out with a blade of electricity, that works highly well against metallic bodies. *Unmaiding: An offensive move. Neviem picks apart any electrical or magnetic abilities her opponents may be using, consciously or unconsciously, and subsequently weakens the opponent dramatically. Land The Land of Shock and Waves is a planet which, due to the influence of the Denizen Xolotl, is constantly besieged by seismic activity. The earthquakes destroyed the homes of many of the Iguana consorts. Before the Denizen woke up, it is revealed that the planet got its name from the emotional shocks that came from life in the consort villages, which played out much like an extremely dramatic soap opera. Neviem teamed up with Oliwin, Topazi and Lane to defeat Xolotl. Once the Denizen was defeated, Neviem earned enough Radon Ore for Ruth to forge for her the ultimate weapon that Neviem then used in the battle against the Black King. Trivia *In the post-Scratch version of Alternia, Neviem serves as Topazi Krisan's ancestor, and goes by the title of "Cleaning Topazzal". She is revealed to be a maid to the brownblood Pilferer Kebiruan, due to having broken the law and being forced to do community service as part of an experiment performed in the justice system at the time. According to Topazzal's diary, Kebiruan treated her horribly, and so she began to loathe her mistress with a passion far greater than kismessisitude would allow. The relation between the two continued to their descendants, Topazi and Tussen, though the dominative and submissive roles were reversed. Category:A Million Ways To Die Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Dunnedays